Uchiha Memories
by BlueSharingan26
Summary: Darkness surrounded him as he walked down the eerie street he once knew so well. He began recalling memories from his distant, troubled past. "Foolish Otouto, how could you have never seen how much I love and care for you?"  New Summary
1. Memory 1: Training at the Lake

_Uchiha Memories_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: For those of you, who are reading my SasuSaku Fanfiction **_**Lover's Assassin**_**, do not worry! I will continue writing it! I'm more than halfway done writing the next chapter of **_**Lover's Assassin**_** so it should be up by Sunday at least. :D I had this idea for an ItaSasu Fanfiction for a while and I couldn't get it out of my head! ItaSasu is my guilty pleasure! XD I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! :D Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you thought by reviewing! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 1: Training at the Lake<strong>

There was a dull, grey overcast in the night sky of Konoha. There was a bit of a chill in the air. Raindrops were sprinkling down onto his silky, black hair. The man walked steadily ahead into the dark scenery. Memories began filling his head as he walked down the eerie street he knew so much. The raven looked over, and saw the small lake he and his brother used to play in. His eyes sank at the thought, and it appeared he was silently crying to himself. Or it was the small raindrops slowly cascading down his face. He looked down at the dark water and he sighed.

"Otouto." He whispered sadly into the cold darkness surrounding him.

* * *

><p>Small footsteps could be heard running down the hallway in a hurry. A young child turned the doorknob of the last room at the end of the long hall. He quickly ran in as he opened the door.<p>

"Niisan! Niisan! Niisan, wake up!" The rambunctious child shouted as he jumped on his elder brother's bed and began shaking him.

Itachi rolled over to look at his younger brother. "Someone's full of energy this morning." He chuckled as he sat up.

Sasuke pounced on his brother. Itachi caught him and held him in his arms as he looked into his precious Otouto's joyful eyes.

"_Of course!_ Today's the day you're going to start training me to become a great ninja just like you, Niisan!" He giggled at his elder brother.

Itachi put his hand to his chin. "Oh really? Is that what today is? Must have slipped my mind." He teased.

Sasuke pouted as he jumped onto his brother's chest making Itachi fallback onto the mattress.

"How could you forget Niisan?" He pleaded, as he looked away from his elder brother with a slight blush on his face.

Itachi sighed and poked Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish Otouto, I didn't forget." He smiled up at his younger brother.

Sasuke's eyes lit up at Itachi's kind smile.

He rubbed his forehead as he too, smiled in return. "Then let's get going Aniki!" He said cheerfully as he jumped off his brother and ran out the door.

Itachi immediately sat up as he outstretched his arm. "Wait! You haven't had breakfast yet Otouto! Come back!" Itachi said hurriedly as he got up and ran out of the room after his younger brother.

Sasuke was almost out the front door before Itachi caught him by his pajama shirt. Sasuke turned around and looked up at his Niisan.

Itachi smiled. "Foolish Otouto, you were going to train in your pajamas and slippers? You haven't even had breakfast yet either." Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke huffed up at his elder brother and blushed as he crossed his arms. "But Aniki I-"

"Otouto, a ninja can't train on an empty stomach, or in his pajamas." Itachi said, still chuckling at his brother as he let go of his shirt.

Sasuke turned away from his elder brother. "Fine." He mumbled still crossing his arms.

Itachi sighed and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Come on; let's go see what's for breakfast." He said as he reached for Sasuke's hand, and led him to the kitchen.

Sasuke looked down at his feet in defeat. "I hope its pancakes and tomato juice." He mumbled.

Itachi chuckled. "You and your tomato juice." He shook his head.

Sasuke piped up. "It's good Aniki! You should have some!" He looked up at his elder brother.

Itachi put his free hand to his chin, and looked up to pretend he was thinking about it.

"Please Niisan, for me?" Sasuke begged as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Hn, I guess." Itachi mumbled in defeat.

Sasuke raised both his hands in the air with Itachi's, joyfully. "Yay! Wait till you try it Niisan! It tastes so good!" Sasuke said excitedly.

Sasuke was practically jumping up and down from his level of excitement.

They walked into the kitchen and were greeted by their mother.

"Good morning boys!" Mikoto said happily as she flipped a pancake in the air.

Sasuke looked even happier than before when he saw his mother had already placed a glass of tomato juice at his seat.

"Mom, Itachi says he wants to have tomato juice too!" He said cheerfully to his mother as he sat down.

Mikoto looked curiously at Itachi, and then smiled. "Is that so, Itachi?" She giggled.

Itachi smiled slightly and slowly nodded.

Mikoto went to the refrigerator and took out the tomato juice carton. She poured Itachi a glass and walked over to the table.

"Here you go Itachi." She said happily as she handed him the glass.

Itachi took the glass and stared at it.

Sasuke pouted. "Oh, come on Aniki! It's really good, honest!"

Sasuke lifted his own tomato juice to his lips using both hands and started drinking from the glass happily.

"Hn." Itachi said as he tilted the glass to his mouth.

Itachi eyes widened and then shrunk when he took the first few gulps.

"Well how is it, Niisan?" Sasuke asked, literally on the edge of his seat as he put his empty glass down.

Itachi took the glass away from his mouth. "It's not bad, after the first few sips I suppose." He said as he stared blankly at the glass in his hand.

Sasuke's eyes lit up. "Really, you mean you like it Niisan?" Sasuke said ecstatic.

Itachi sighed and turned to his baby brother. "Yes Otouto, I like it." He smiled.

Sasuke was smiling even more brightly at his older brother. He jumped out of his seat and into his brother's loving and caring arms.

Itachi's eyes widened when he caught Sasuke in his arms. His eyes soften as he patted his hair and chuckled.

"What are you doing Sasuke? And at the kitchen table, how disrespectful!" An angry, deep voice said as it echoed throughout the room.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened and he quickly got off of Itachi, and into his seat.

"Sorry, Father." Sasuke said as he looked down at his lap.

"Hn. I don't want to see that type of behavior ever again at the table, do you understand?" Fugaku said angrily.

"Yes." Sasuke said on the verge of tears.

"Hn. Good." Fugaku said as he sat down at the table and crossed his arms, glaring at Sasuke.

"Fugaku, don't yell at him like that please. He's only five years old." Mikoto said as she placed pancakes on their plates.

"Hn. It doesn't matter how old the boy is. He's an Uchiha, so he will behave and act as an Uchiha." Fugaku said as he took a bite of his pancakes.

Mikoto sighed.

Itachi's eyes sank as he looked at his precious Otouto. He could have sworn he saw a tear slide down Sasuke's check. He couldn't stand seeing him sad.

Itachi reached his arm around Sasuke's back and started rubbing it. Luckily, Fugaku didn't notice because he was too indulged eating his pancakes. Even if he did notice, he wouldn't care considering it was Itachi who started it, and not Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately looked up at Itachi with tears in his eyes, shocked.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and smiled sweetly, still rubbing his back.

Sasuke smiled back as Itachi wiped his tears away. He reached under the table and held his Niisan's other hand, tightly.

Itachi lightly chuckled at his baby brother's antics. He took his arm away from his brother's back, and reached over to grab a pancake for the both of them.

Sasuke completely forgot about the pancakes, and began to blush as he took his hand away from Itachi, and started eating.

Itachi sighed and began eating too.

* * *

><p>Fugaku was the first one to finish eating, and left the house to go to work. Mikoto was washing the dishes while Sasuke and Itachi finished eating.<p>

"Okay, let's go Niisan!" Sasuke said as he ran out of his seat once he was done.

"Hold it, Otouto. You seem to be forgetting something, again." Itachi said snickering as he folded his arms.

Sasuke blushed. "W-what?" He asked nervously.

Mikoto turned around to look at Sasuke. "Look down sweetie." She laughed.

Sasuke looked down and turned as red as his tomato juice.

Itachi and Mikoto laughed together.

"We still can't train until you-"

"I'll be right back!" Sasuke yelled as he ran down the hallway to his room.

Mikoto turned to Itachi. "What are you going to teach him first?" She said interestedly.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "I guess how to throw shuriken and other basic ninja techniques."

Mikoto nodded. "Just please go easy on him, Itachi." She pleaded worriedly and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I will." He mumbled and blushed slightly as he looked down at his plate.

Mikoto smiled at Itachi and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

Itachi looked up with widened eyes, and nodded slightly at his mother while touching his check.

Loud footsteps could be heard stampeding down the hallway.

"Okay Niisan, now I'm ready!" Sasuke said as he ran into the kitchen.

He wore a grey t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white shorts.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke. "Okay, I'll go get dressed and then we can leave."

Sasuke ran up to Itachi and hugged him. "Thank you, Niisan!" He said overjoyed.

Itachi hugged him too, as he patted his hair and rubbed his back, gently. He closed his eyes and placed his head on his younger brother's shoulder. Sasuke buried himself in Itachi's chest as he giggled and smiled.

After a few minutes, Itachi broke the silence.

"Otouto, if you want to leave you have to let go of me so I can get changed." Itachi said still hugging his brother.

Sasuke let go and looked down at his feet trying to hide his blush.

Itachi smiled and ruffled his hair, as he walked down the hall to his room.

* * *

><p>After Itachi was dressed, Sasuke eagerly ran out the door with Itachi running after him.<p>

"Foolish Otouto, you don't even know where we're going!" Itachi called out as he ran after him.

This got Sasuke's attention. He stopped and turned around to wait for his brother to catch up.

Once Itachi caught up to Sasuke, he grabbed his hand so he wouldn't run away again.

Sasuke blushed from the touch of his brother's hand in his as they walked together.

Itachi turned to Sasuke while holding up his finger. "Now Otouto, you're going to have to listen to everything I say while we're training, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." He said in a serious tone.

Sasuke nodded while looking down at his feet.

Itachi stopped and bent down to Sasuke's height. "What's the matter Otouto?" He asked as he wiped Sasuke's bangs out of his face and tried to look into his obsidian eyes.

Sasuke's head shot up and he blushed when he looked at his Aniki's worried expression. "N-nothing." He said as he averted his eyes from Itachi's.

Itachi didn't believe one bit of it. "Sasuke, tell me what's wrong, please." He begged in a serious tone.

Sasuke gulped. "It's just, you always look out for me, and I'm never able to do the same." He said looking into Itachi's eyes.

Itachi began to smile from his brother's words. "What are you talking about Otouto? We _both _look out for each other, because we're family. Foolish Otouto." He said as he poked Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke smiled sweetly as he rubbed his forehead. "So where are you taking me, Aniki?" He asked excitedly as they resumed their walk together hand-in-hand.

"I was thinking the lake." Itachi answered as he stared ahead.

Sasuke stared questionably at his brother. "The lake? Why the lake?" He asked tilting his head.

Itachi chuckled as he turned to his brother. "Well, I thought after we're done training we could go swimming. Does that sound like a good idea?" He asked smiling.

Sasuke's eyes filled with happiness. "Yes it does Niisan!" He shouted with joy to his brother.

Itachi laughed. "That's good."

Sasuke looked down at his feet again. "But wait, Niisan we don't have our swimsuits with us. So we can't go swimming." Sasuke said sadly.

"Foolish Otouto, we'll be sweating from the training so it won't matter if we have our swimsuits or not. We can go in as we are." Itachi said as he poked Sasuke's forehead again.

Sasuke looked up and rubbed his forehead. He glared cutely at his elder brother. "Niisan, that hurts you know." He pouted.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi eyes sank as he looked at the ground.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened.

"Wait, I didn't mean it Niisan! Please don't be sad!" Sasuke begged as he hugged his brother.

Itachi hugged him back. "I'm not sad, Otouto. But thank you for the hug." He smiled and let go of Sasuke.

Itachi got on his knees. "How about I give you a piggyback ride to the lake? We're not that far from it." He asked cheerfully.

A big smile appeared on Sasuke's face. "Yes please, Niisan!" He said happily as he jumped on his Niisan's back.

Itachi chuckled as he held onto his Otouto's legs, and began walking towards the lake.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is called a shuriken, Otouto. It's very sharp and a very dangerous ninja tool if not used properly." Itachi explained as he held the shuriken between his fingers.<p>

Sasuke pouted. "I know what a shuriken is, Aniki." He mumbled.

Itachi sighed as he dropped his hand. "I know that, Otouto. But you need to learn about a ninja tool before you can use it."

"But I already know what a shuriken does!" Sasuke explained with his arms wide. "Can't we just skip to the part where I get to throw it at a tree?" He begged.

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a few moments before answering. "Fine." He sighed in defeat.

Sasuke jumped up and down excitedly. "Thank you, Aniki!" He said as he ran over and hugged his brother.

Itachi patted Sasuke's hair with his free hand. "But please be very, very careful Otouto. It really is dangerous." He said as Sasuke let go of him.

"I will!" Sasuke said cheerfully.

Itachi sighed. "Let me see your hand so I can show you how to hold it properly at least."

Sasuke stretched out his hand to Itachi. Itachi placed one of the shuriken in Sasuke's palm.

He extended his finger to Sasuke. "Now watch how I hold it and you do the same, okay?" Itachi said seriously and slowly.

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi sighed. "You hold it in between your fingers like this." He showed Sasuke his hand.

Sasuke copied Itachi's hand with the shuriken.

"Perfect, Otouto." Itachi said proudly.

Sasuke smiled widely.

"Now to throw it, you flick your wrist. Watch my movements closely before I throw it. I'll flick my wrist without throwing it a few times, so you can see what it's supposed to look like." Itachi explained.

Sasuke nodded and watched intensely as Itachi showed him the correct movement.

"Now you try." Itachi said.

Sasuke flicked his wrist a few times the same way Itachi had shown him.

"Otouto you're a fast learner. That was excellent." Itachi smiled.

"Thank you, Niisan!" Sasuke said happily.

"The final step is to throw the shuriken at that tree straight ahead. Do you think you can do it Otouto?" Itachi asked teasingly with his hands on his waist, bending down to Sasuke height.

"Of course I can, Aniki! Just watch me!" Sasuke said eagerly as he prepared himself.

Itachi nodded and backed out of the way. "Just please be careful, Otouto." He said worriedly.

"Niisan, I know already!" Sasuke whined.

Sasuke placed the shuriken in between his fingers again. He prepared his wrist to flick the shuriken in the same motion Itachi had shown him before. He flicked his wrist and the shuriken went flying into the tree. A hint of red could be seen on the shuriken as it flew to the tree.

Sasuke fell to his knees and screamed in pain as he held onto his finger tightly. Before he landed on the ground, Itachi was by his side in an instant. He had a worried, shocked expression on his face as he got on his knees to look into his beloved Otouto's face.

"Otouto please let me see your finger." Itachi begged seriously as he outstretched his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke curled up his knees and put his head in between them. He began to shake and Itachi could hear him gasping.

"Sasuke, please it's okay. Just let me see your cut." Itachi said worriedly as he pleaded.

Sasuke lifted his little head slowly and looked up at Itachi.

Sadness washed over Itachi, as he looked into his obsidian eyes.

Sasuke's eyes were red and puffy. Tears were steadily falling down his cheeks as he began quivering. He slowly outstretched both of his arms in front of Itachi, as a sign he wanted to be held.

Itachi quickly complied and carried him to the nearest bench. Sasuke was shaking and crying into Itachi's shoulder. Itachi wore a sad, worried expression on his face as he sat him down. Sasuke was still looking down as he sat. Itachi leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke's head shot up and his eyes widened with shock as he blushed madly. Itachi smiled softly.

Itachi reached for Sasuke's right hand. "May I see your hand please, Otouto?" He asked gently.

Sasuke nodded slowly and let Itachi take his hand into his, blushing even more from the touch of his soft hand.

Itachi examined Sasuke's finger and his eyes widened.

Blood was pouring out of his finger down to his small wrist. His whole finger and parts of his palm were covered in bright, red blood.

Itachi picked him up bridle-style in his arms and carried him towards the lake's shore.

Sasuke gasped from the way he was picked up. Itachi softly chuckled at his younger brother's reaction as he held him in his arms tightly.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi with big eyes. "Why are we going to the lake, Niisan?" He asked curiously, tilting his head.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke with soft eyes. "We're going to wash your cut in the water before I put a bandage on it." He answered gently.

"Oh." Sasuke said as he looked at his finger.

Once they were on the dock, Itachi gently set Sasuke on the wooden surface. He got on his knees and bent over as he extended Sasuke's hand in the water. A red fog filled the water around Sasuke's hand as Itachi washed it. He cringed when Itachi placed his finger over his cut to wash it more thoroughly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi whispered sadly.

Sasuke immediately tried to look into Itachi's sad eyes. "No, it wasn't your fault Niisan! I'll be okay." He said reassuringly and smiled.

Itachi still had his head down with his bangs covering his face as he washed Sasuke hand. He couldn't even look at him.

His face was even sadder. "I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt." He whispered silently as a single tear rolled down his check into the water, creating small ripples.

Sasuke saw the small ripples in the water and his eyes quickly widened. He had never seen Itachi cry, ever.

Sasuke tackled Itachi, waking him from his daze and causing him to fall into the water. A big splash was made as the two bodies collided into the water. Both of their heads went under water and quickly shot up for air. Sasuke was cuddled into Itachi's chest as they kept themselves afloat.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with shocked eyes. "Sasuke, why did you do that?" He said speechless as he held him in his arms.

Sasuke looked up at him with a big grin. "Because Niisan, you said after training we would go swimming! Training is over for the day, right?" He said giggling as he supported himself with his hands on Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi's eyes widened more, knowing fully well why Sasuke pushed him in the water.

His eyes softened and he smiled down at his baby brother. "Otouto, your training hasn't even _begun_." He said laughing as he let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked confused at Itachi as he floated next to him. "What? What do you-"

A small wall of water was splashed in Sasuke's face from Itachi. Sasuke gasped and wiped his eyes. He coughed slightly and looked at Itachi through his blurry vision.

Itachi laughed loudly at Sasuke and winked at him when he opened his blurry eyes.

Sasuke blushed and pouted. His eyes gleamed and a smirk appeared on his face.

Itachi looked curiously at Sasuke. "Otouto what are you-"

Sasuke laughed as he splashed a wave of water at Itachi.

Itachi's black locks covered his face. He slowly parted his bangs and could hear Sasuke still laughing. "I got you Aniki!" He said laughing.

Sasuke stopped laughing when he felt Itachi's eyes on him. Itachi glared and smirk teasingly as he splashed him back.

"Never let your guard down Otouto!" Itachi said laughing again.

Sasuke wiped the water from his eyes and splashed him again. They both began laughing together.

The cycle continued for ten minutes until both of them were out of breath from laughing and coughing too much.

The younger raven swam over to Itachi's open arms. He cuddled into his elder brother's neck and giggled. Itachi placed his head on top of Sasuke's with his hands clinging to his back. Itachi sighed contently. The two stayed in the position for several minutes.

"Hey, Niisan?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Hn?" Itachi said with closed eyes.

Sasuke giggled from the feel of Itachi's throat vibrating against his head. He removed his head from Itachi's neck and looked up at him. Itachi looked down at him with contemplating eyes.

Sasuke smiled brightly and blushed. "Thank you." He said happily.

Itachi tilted his head. "For what?" He asked confused.

Sasuke giggled again. "For being there for me when I need you." He smiled.

Itachi softly smiled at him and pulled him close to his face. Sasuke blushed even more at the distance between them.

"I'll always be there for you, Sasuke." He said gently.

The older raven leaned in closer to Sasuke's face, causing his onyx eyes to open fully at his older brother. Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's reaction and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He pulled away to look down at his Otouto's scarlet face.

"A-a-Aniki?" Sasuke asked breathlessly and touched his check.

Itachi smiled. "Come on; let's go home for the day."

Sasuke nodded and looked down at his cut. "A-Aniki?"

"Hn?"

"My cut, it looks like it's, gone." Sasuke said amazed and looked up at Itachi.

Itachi smiled and brought his hand up to his face. "Your right, I wonder how that is?" He said teasingly.

Sasuke smiled. "I don't know maybe magic?" He said happily and laughed.

Itachi chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's damp hair. "Foolish Otouto, you still have a lot to learn." He laughed.

The two continued to laugh with each other until they swam back to the dock.

Once they were on land, Itachi reached for Sasuke's hand and held onto it all the way home.

Never letting go, just like their brotherly bond for one another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwwww I love Itachi! :D I wish I had a big brother like him! :) This was defiantly the longest chapter I ever wrote so I'm proud of it! :D Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story! How do you think Sasuke's cut healed so quickly? ;) **


	2. Memory 2: Your Name is NiiSan

_Uchiha Memories_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, but if I did Sasuke and Itachi would be secret lovers! XD **

**A/N: First off, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! D: On a side note, yay! Chapter 2! :) Also thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! :D And thank you thaliagrace21 for the idea! :D I really liked it and I felt it gives a deeper emotion to the story! :) Please enjoy and tell me what you thought at the end by reviewing! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 2: Your name is Nii-San <strong>

The man continued walking under the light rain and cloudy moonlit sky. He sighed when he saw the old house filled with memories of his childhood.

He reached the doorstep he knew so well, and slowly turned the knob of the rickety old door. The door opened with a loud creek as it swung on its hinges into the darkened room.

The raven sighed when he walked through the threshold in to the place he once called home. The wood creaked from old age as he stepped on it, creating wet footprints on the floor.

"_Nii-San, welcome home!" A young raven boy said happily as he ran towards Itachi with open arms. _

The raven smiled and reached his arms out to catch Sasuke in his arms. He looked aghast at the young Sasuke as he slowly faded away in front of him. He sadly put his arms down when he realized it was only a memory.

He placed a hand to his head as he tilted his chin down. "The chains this house has on me are even stronger than I thought." He mumbled as a tear cascaded down his cheek to the floor. He slowly walked ahead towards the living room.

He looked up when he walked in the room and smiled softly as he gazed upon the old couch, still in the same place he remembered. The only difference was the blanket of dust and small tears in it from old age. Other than that, it was the same as he remembered.

His onyx eyes softened as a tear escaped from his eyes to the floor. "I never would have guessed something so small and innocent would grow up to be a coldhearted criminal."

A drop of water landed on his head and he looked up to the ceiling. The rain was now starting to pick up on the roof of the abandoned house.

* * *

><p>The raven haired child's heart pounded as he sat on the couch. He was trying to wait patiently for his mother and father to return from the hospital with his younger sibling. He couldn't wait to become an older brother. He would teach himher everything he knew and always look out for them. They would play in the woods and lake every day till the sunset. Nothing would pull them apart.

His head shot up when he heard the door open. The young raven knew not to run up to them when they first walked in, but wait till they came to him. Or else he would be yelled at, courtesy of his father.

"Itachi, come and meet your new sibling!" His mother called excitedly as she walked into the room with the sleeping bundle in her arms.

Itachi ran up to his mother happily with a grin on his face. Mikoto smiled and kissed his forehead. Itachi blushed.

Mikoto giggled. "Let's go sit on the couch."

Itachi quickly nodded and ran to the couch and sat down. Mikoto laughed as she walked over and sat next to him.

Itachi was shaking slightly as he sat waiting to see his sibling.

Mikoto slowly lifted the blanket of the sleeping baby's face. Itachi sat on his knees and peered over to look at the sleeping baby. His eyes widened when he saw it sleeping soundlessly with its mouth slightly ajar and a small blush on its cheeks.

Mikoto turned to Itachi. "Itachi this is your baby brother, Sasuke." She smiled softly.

Itachi smiled down at his baby brother. "Hi Otouto, my name's Itachi and I'm your big brother." He said gently.

Sasuke slowly opened his onyx eyes and looked up at Itachi.

Itachi blushed. "He's so beautiful and small." He said amazed.

Mikoto smiled. "Yes, and he has your eyes Itachi."

Itachi gazed down at his brother. "Your right!" He smiled up at his mother.

"_I was a fool. Even if our eyes appear the same, yours are in a deeper depth of darkness mine will never sink to. I will never be able to pull you back to me because of the distance between us. You appear close enough for me to touch, but I know if I held you again, you would feel foreign to me. The night I killed the clan, the 'Sasuke' I knew died along with them. I know because of that, we'll never go back to the way we were."_

Mikoto's eyes softened. "It will be your responsibility Itachi, to look out for him and always be there for him. That's what big brothers are for." She said softly and turned to Itachi.

Itachi nodded. "I'll be the best big brother ever! I promise!" He said grinning.

"_I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, Otouto. I wasn't able to live up to my promise."_

He heard a small giggle and looked down at Sasuke. His eyes widened to see Sasuke smiling and giggling up at him.

Mikoto's eyes widened too, and then soften. "I haven't seen him giggle and smile before, looks like he wants to be held by you, Itachi." She said and slowly lifted him towards Itachi.

Itachi looked up at his mother shocked. "No, I mean, thank you mother but I can't hold him. I'll drop him." He said worriedly and looked down at his lap.

"_It appears as if the way we are now, I dropped you into the darkness that lingers in my wounded heart, instead of my arms where you're meant to be."_

Mikoto laughed. "No you won't. Here, I'll show you how. Hold your arms out." She said softly and lifted Sasuke towards Itachi again.

Itachi lifted his arms out and then put them back to his sides.

"Don't worry sweetie, you won't drop him, I'm here." She said reassuringly.

Itachi slowly lifted his arms again towards his mother. Mikoto placed Sasuke gently into his arms. She lifted her arms out from under Sasuke as Itachi held him.

"Wow, he's so small and light!" Itachi said as he turned his attention from his brother to his mother.

Mikoto smiled and nodded. "He'll be growing little by little each day, maybe one day he'll be taller than you." She laughed.

Itachi laughed too. He looked down at his brother in his arms and saw he had his little hands stretched out towards him while smiling. He smiled and placed his finger in one of Sasuke's small hands. Sasuke giggled and smiled as he held onto his Niisan's finger.

"He really likes you Itachi! I bet the two of you will be inseparable!" She said happily as she looked down at Sasuke and smiled.

"I'll do my best to always look out for him and be a caring Nii-San towards him!" Itachi said grinning to his mother.

Mikoto smiled. "I'm sure you'll be the perfect role model and brother for him to look up to." She said softly.

"_I'm sorry, mother. I wasn't able to live up to your expectations of me. I was the perfect role model, for revenge."_

"I'll teach him everything I know, so one day we can go on missions together in the future!" He said excitedly.

"Preposterous! He'll never be as good as you Itachi! You will be the head of the Uchiha Clan, a name he will never be able to live up to without being the first born! You have the right to lead, Itachi! A right he'll never be able to acquire!" Fugaku said angrily as he walked in with his newspaper and began to glare at Sasuke.

"_Father, if only you could see him now. It seems the younger has more of a right to lead then I, because of the sins I've committed. Then again, look at the monster he's become because of our cursed clan."_

Mikoto looked up at Fugaku and tried to mask her anger in front of Itachi. "Fugaku, please don't speak that way in front of Itachi and Sasuke. Not that I doubt your abilities Itachi, but Sasuke can surpass him, Fugaku. And what does it matter if he does or doesn't? I'll always be proud of my sons. Won't you?" She asked with her voice slightly rising at the last part.

Fugaku glared at her. "Hn." He said and walked out the front door.

Mikoto sighed. "I'm sorry the two of you had to hear that. Dad's stressed at the moment, because he missed a few days of work when he was in the hospital with me. He'll be back to normal soon." She smiled half-heartedly at Itachi.

Itachi slowly nodded and smiled at Sasuke. The younger began sucking Itachi's finger softly with his eyes closed, contently. Itachi giggled at the feel of Sasuke's tongue rubbing against his finger.

_The man smiled softly to himself._

"I think he's hungry. Would you like to feed him Itachi?" Mikoto asked as she smiled down at Sasuke.

A wave of happiness went through Itachi's eyes as he looked up at his mother. "Yes, that sounds like fun!"

"Can you carry him to the kitchen for me?" Mikoto asked as she stood up.

"But mom-"

Mikoto sighed. "You won't drop him, Itachi. I trust you." She said reassuringly with a smile as she walked towards the kitchen.

"_Would you still trust me after the things I've done, mother?"_

Itachi took his finger out of Sasuke's mouth causing the younger to whimper in displeasure. "Shhh, it's okay Otouto, please don't cry. I'll feed you." He said softly as he smiled down at him.

Sasuke looked at him with big eyes and then started to giggle up at Itachi.

Itachi smiled and slowly stood up with Sasuke in his arms. "You're so cute and sweet." He said gently as he kissed Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke blushed and giggled as they walked into the kitchen. Mikoto smiled at her two boys when they walked in and placed a bottle on the table. Itachi sat down and turned his body to the side of the chair.

Mikoto sat down next to Itachi and smiled at the two of them. "When you feed him, make sure you tilt his head a little more up with your arm so he's not lying completely flat on his back. Then place the bottle at his lips and let him drink from it."

"I know mom!" Itachi whined.

Mikoto sighed. "I know, honey. After he's done drinking, you have to gently tap his back to make him burp. Did you know that?" She asked teasingly and winked.

"What? Why?" Itachi asked as he tilted his head.

"If you don't he'll start crying. When a baby swallows milk, they also swallow air and it builds up in their tummy causing discomfort for them. So to release the air, you have to gently pat his back and he'll burp. I'll show you once he's done feeding." She said as she reached for the bottle and placed it in front of Itachi.

Itachi held Sasuke in one arm and placed the bottle at his lips. Sasuke eagerly sucked on the bottle with his eyes closed contently.

Mikoto giggled at Sasuke's happy face. "After this he'll be ready for bed, so I'll show you how to put him to bed. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"W-what? What do you mean he'll be ready for bed? It's the afternoon and he just got home!" Itachi said aghast as he looked at his mother.

Mikoto sighed. "He's only a newborn baby, Itachi. He needs to sleep or else he'll start crying. And trust me, the more he sleeps the better we'll all be." She said reassuringly with a smile.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke looked like he was drifting off as he slowed his sucking on the bottle.

"_You never did seem like a coldhearted murder to me. But then again, who am I to judge?" _

Once he had his fill, he took the top of the bottle out of his mouth and cuddled towards Itachi's chest. Itachi began to giggle at his Otouto's reaction towards him and gently patted his back.

After a few minutes, Sasuke lifted his head and belched loudly.

Itachi laughed at Sasuke as he cuddled back under Itachi's neck. "Is he going to do that after every feeding?" He asked as he continued to laugh.

_The raven chuckled at the thought softly._

Mikoto laughed at Itachi's reaction. "It won't be that loud every time, but yes relatively after every feeding. You were the same way." She smiled.

"Really?" Itachi giggled as he looked down at Sasuke.

"Yes, and I think he's ready for bed. Will you carry him to his room please Itachi? I'll be there in a minute." She asked as she stood up and placed the bottle in the sink to wash it.

"Okay!" He said happily as he slid down from the seat carefully and walked down the hallway.

"See? My room will be close by to yours in case you need anything. I'll always be there for you not matter what." He smiled softly at his dozing Otouto.

"_But I was never able to be there for you when you needed me most."_

He stepped through the threshold of Sasuke's room. The late afternoon sun was shining into the room from the open windows. Itachi walked over to the windows and looked out.

"You have a beautiful view in your room, Otouto. You get to wake up every morning seeing the sun rise over the Hokage Mountain and the entire village." He sat in the rocking chair next to the windows and rocked slowly as he looked out them.

Sasuke was snoring softly onto Itachi's neck. His warm breath tickled Itachi's skin causing him to giggle from the feeling. He looked up when he heard footsteps walking into the room and saw his mother smiling at him.

"Is he sleeping?" She whispered.

Itachi nodded while trying not to disturb Sasuke's sleep.

His mother walked over to the crib. "Lay him on his back gently and make sure the blankets aren't above his neck." She said as she put a hand on the crib.

Itachi slowly stood up and gently laid him on his back in the crib. A look of sadness was on his face when he let go of his Otouto in his arms. He placed his chin and both hands on the railing of the crib and gazed lovingly down at Sasuke.

Mikoto sighed. "He'll be up soon. Might as well enjoy the silence now, let him sleep." She said as she walked towards the door.

Itachi continued to gaze at his sleeping baby brother.

Mikoto turned back into the room. "Aren't you coming Itachi? You can help me prepare for dinner."

"No thanks mom, I'm going to watch him." He said with his attention still on Sasuke.

Mikoto sighed. "Alright, I'm going to keep the door open so I can hear him when he wakes up." She walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"You're even cuter when you're sleeping." Itachi giggled.

Sasuke continued to snore softly with a slight blush on his cheeks. Itachi turned his attention from his brother for a second and looked out the window.

There was an orange glow in the sky. The sun was starting to set and children were in the streets running to their homes for dinner.

He sighed when he saw his father returning to their home. He heard the familiar bang of the front door against the wall as it was opened.

Sasuke stirred softly in his sleep from the noise. Itachi turned back to Sasuke. "You'll have to get used to it, Otouto. Dad always does that when he comes back home." He sighed.

"MIKOTO! Why isn't dinner ready yet?" Fugaku yelled angrily, echoing throughout the house.

Sasuke whimpered. "Shhh, it's okay Otouto, I'm here." He said gently.

"_Father would often come home drunk after you were born. You would cry, and I would be by your side every time."_

Sasuke began to cry loudly. Itachi reached down and lifted him in his arms and started rubbing his back to soothe him.

"SHUT THAT BRAT _UP_!" Fugaku yelled from the kitchen.

"FUGAKU! Don't say that about your son!" Mikoto yelled as she turned to him and ran towards Sasuke's room.

"Hn." He glared at her backside as she ran out with his arms folded.

Mikoto ran into the room and stopped at the sight of her two sons.

Itachi was gazing out the window with Sasuke's head resting on his shoulder. He was rubbing his back in a circle motion gently. Sasuke had stopped crying and was starting to doze off again.

Mikoto smiled and walked over to Itachi. She placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. "M-Mom?" He asked with widened eyes.

"Don't worry; you're doing exactly what you're supposed to do when he starts crying. I'm very proud of you." She smiled at him softly.

Itachi blushed at his mother's kind words.

"_I wish you were proud of me again, but I'll always be known as the man who murdered his own clan. But, would you be proud of me if by killing our family stopped a war from occurring? Is it better to sacrifice some lives to save the majority? Or is it better to be selfish and watch the aftermath unfold?" _

"Lay him back down in the crib so you can have dinner." She said as she turned towards the door.

"Wait, mom can I please have dinner in here? I want to be there for him if he needs me." He pleaded with Sasuke still in his arms.

Mikoto sighed. "Honey, if he needs us he'll cry. He'll be fine. Let's go have dinner." She turned towards the door again.

"_When he needed us most, he wouldn't cry. Did you know that mother? That's why I would keep an eye on him, when no one else would."_

"Please mom? Just one night, I'll have dinner in here. I want to be with him, please." He begged with pleading eyes.

Mikoto sighed again. "Fine, I'll bring your dinner in. Just one night though, okay?"

"_Little did you know mother, one night would become many."_

Itachi nodded happily. "Thank you very much mom!"

Mikoto smiled. "You're welcome sweetie." She walked out the door towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>She walked in and saw Fugaku still sitting at the table drinking sake. She sighed and walked to the counter to finish preparing dinner.<p>

"Where is Itachi? He should already be at the dinner table." Fugaku grumbled and took another sip of his sake.

Mikoto walked over to the table with their prepared plates. "He's in Sasuke's room and he won't be joining us for dinner tonight." She said as she set his plate in front of him.

Fugaku chocked on his sake as his eyes popped out. "H-h-he's_ W-WHAT_?" He said bewildered and coughed as he pounded his chest.

Mikoto sighed and rolled her eyes. "Itachi is in _Sasuke's_ room, and he'll be eating _dinner_ in their tonight." She sat annoyed and sat down across from him with her plate.

Fugaku looked at her as if she was joking. "Why would he take interest in him? He's a runt and won't be any competition for him to be the head of the clan." He crossed his arms and glared.

Mikoto looked at him disgusted. "Our sons are more than just the _possible_ 'futureheads' of the clan. Besides, what if Itachi didn't want to have anything to do with being the head and Sasuke became it instead? Wouldn't you be proud _one _of your sons became the head at least?" She said angrily as she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously and crossed her arms back at him.

"Why wouldn't Itachi want to be the head of the clan? It's an _honor_ to be a candidate let alone the leader. He would have glory, power, and money. What more could someone want?"

"What about a family who _loves_ you for _who_ you are and not _what_ you are?" She snapped and glared at him.

"Hn." He took another sip of his sake and ignored her.

She continued to glare at his as she got up from her seat and walked to the kitchen counter. She prepared Itachi's plate and walked down the hall to Sasuke's room.

"Stupid brat." He grunted as he shoved a fork load of food into his mouth.

"_You two never knew I heard your argument that night. I acted as if I hadn't heard a thing, just like all the other ones from that day on."_

* * *

><p>She walked down the hall with Itachi's plate and entered Sasuke's room. She smiled seeing Itachi kneeling in front of the crib with his hands grasped around the bars.<p>

Itachi turned and saw his mom in the doorway with his dinner. He smiled softly as Mikoto stepped through the threshold and she walked to him.

"Here honey, I brought your dinner for you." She smiled as she handed the plate to him.

"Thanks mom." He took the plate and turned to Sasuke again.

"So how's he doing? Still sleeping?" She bent down and gazed at Sasuke in the crib.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah."

Mikoto looked at him questionably as he gazed down at Sasuke. "You better eat your dinner before it gets cold." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder and stood up.

"I will. Thank you." He turned to her and smiled.

She smiled back. "You're welcome sweetie." She walked through the threshold and turned back to look at him.

Itachi was eating his dinner as he watched Sasuke with a smile on his face.

Mikoto smiled to herself as she turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Please? Please mom? Just one night, I want to be with him more, please?" The raven begged with pleading eyes as he gazed up at his mother.<p>

Mikoto sighed. "Itachi, just because you said 'please' over and over doesn't mean you _can_." She said as she put her hands on her hips with a disapproving stare.

Itachi wouldn't give in. "But mom it's his first night here and I want to be there for him. Please?" He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Mikoto sighed again as she put her hands down in defeat. "Fine-"

"Thank you mom!" He said happily as his eyes lit up.

"_But,_ I don't want you to be up all night watching him. You still have to go with your father to his meeting tomorrow so you can learn about the family business." She said seriously as she bent down to his eye level.

Itachi smiled. "I know, don't worry!"

"_I was never interested in the family business, I could care less. All I cared about was my family, especially my Otouto most of all. And yet, look at the position I'm in now."_

"I'll bring in a futon and comforter so you won't have to sleep on the floor. And remember, I don't want you up all night, okay?" She smiled a little as she stood up.

"I know mom, and thank you!" He said happily as he hugged her.

Mikoto smiled. "You're welcome sweetie, but please try to keep it down. I don't want Sasuke to wake up." She hugged him back tightly and let go as she walked out the door.

"_Mother even then, Sasuke could sleep through almost anything without even fidgeting in his sleep. The only thing that would really wake him up was father's yelling. He could never become accustomed to it." _

Itachi giggled as he ran up beside the crib. "I get to stay with you for the night Otouto!" He whispered happily to the sleeping raven.

The younger had a slight blush on his cheeks as he slept peacefully. His hands were balled into tiny fists and his mouth was ajar.

He smiled. "You look really peacefully Otouto." His eyes softened as he watched him, waiting for any sign of discomfort from the sleeping bundle.

He turned when he heard his mother walk in with the futon and comforter. "Wait, I'll help you mom!" He said eagerly as he ran towards his mother.

Mikoto smiled. "Thank you, honey. Can you take the comforter and put it next to the windows?"

"Okay!" He grabbed the comforter from her arm and ran towards the windows.

Mikoto sighed. "Honey, I know you're happy to be staying in the same room as your brother for the night, but please don't shout." She begged as she walked over to him with the futon in a whispered voice.

"I know, but I'm just really happy!" He whispered excitedly to her as they set up the futon a few feet away from the crib.

Mikoto smiled as he got under the covers and tucked him in. "Good night Itachi." She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Good night mom." He whispered as he hugged her with his eyelids already falling softly together.

She smiled as he yawned and closed his eyes.

She walked over to Sasuke's crib and leant down and she kissed his forehead gently. "Good night Sasuke." She whispered softly and walked over to the light switch.

She took one last glance at her two boys before she turned off the light. "Sleep well you two." She smiled and walked down the hall to bed.

Itachi smiled to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

_"I could barely fall asleep that night. But you were the opposite that night, just like you've always been, Otouto."_

* * *

><p>Itachi woke with a start at the sound of his brother's cry of outburst into the night.<p>

He tossed the covers to the side and ran to his Otouto's side. He reached into the crib and scooped him up in his arms. "Shhh, it's okay Otouto, you don't need to cry." He whispered into his ear, as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down his back, soothingly.

The moonlit sky was shining through the windows into the bedroom. There wasn't even one light turned on as far as he could tell in all of Konoha. Itachi let out a yawn, and his eyes began to droop as he continued rubbing his back. He could only imagine what time it was.

He heard footsteps running down the hall, and was greeted by his mother in the doorway with a mix of a worried and tired look on her face. "Let me see him." She said as she turned on the light and ran to the brothers.

Itachi was blinded by the light, and slowly handed over his crying Otouto to his mother.

"_I didn't want to let go of you, and I still don't, but I know you have your own path to follow now. One which we'll never be able to walk down together, because of the burden I've placed upon you from our cursed clan."_

She held him in her arms and began bouncing up and down slowly as she rubbed his back. "Shhh, please Sasuke, it's okay." She pleaded as he continued to cry.

Itachi looked at his mother as she held Sasuke. A wave of jealousy went through him as he narrowed his eyes at her.

His eyes opened in shock at the emotion he felt towards his mother. He had never felt like that before towards anyone.

"_That was the first time I ever felt jealousy towards anyone or anything. You always had a way of changing me Otouto, a way which I could never understand. But now I know why that was."_

Mikoto looked over at Itachi. "Can you hold him again? I'll go get him some milk." He nodded and took his brother into his arms willingly.

She ran out of the room and into the kitchen. "Otouto, please, I'm here." He said reassuringly and continued rubbing his back again. He looked out the window into the moonlit sky, and gazed up at the stars, tiredly.

He heard a door slam and loud footsteps down the hall coming towards the room. He sighed knowing exactly who was coming.

"MIKOTO, SHUT THAT DAMN BRAT UP!" Fugaku yelled as he slammed the door open to Sasuke's room.

"_Father was always very subtle, don't you agree, Otouto? I always wondered how he ever became a ninja. I suppose it was because of the grim look on his face he had on all the time that convinced them."_

Itachi turned to him. His eyes widened aghast at the sight of Itachi holding Sasuke in his arms. "You, you're actually, holding him?" He said astonished as he pointed at Sasuke.

Itachi sighed. "Yes, father." His eyes turned back down to Sasuke to continue calming him.

His eyes widened further. "_Why?_"

Itachi looked back at his father with a blank face. "Because I'm his older brother." He said in a serious tone.

"_There were so many things I wanted to tell father at that moment. But I knew better then to ever tell him off. If he was alive still today, I would have probably been exiled from the Uchiha Clan for the things I would say once I became an adult. Not that I would mind, as long as you were sent with me Otouto."_

Fugaku stared at him in shock with his mouth opened even further and his finger still pointing at Sasuke.

Mikoto ran down the hall with the bottle and slid between the doorframe and her husband.

She turned to him and furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Hello, dear." She said in a questionable tone as she stared at him.

Fugaku woke from his shock and he turned to his wife. "Hn." He grunted and walked back down the hall to bed.

Mikoto watched her husband curiously as he left and then walked over to Itachi. "Here, give him this. It should make him stop." She handed Itachi the bottle as he held Sasuke in his left arm.

Itachi nodded and placed the bottle at Sasuke's lips. "Here Otouto, this is what you wanted right?"

Sasuke opened his puffy eyes slowly and stopped crying as soon as he took the bottle into his mouth. Mikoto and Itachi sighed in relief.

Mikoto turned to Itachi. "Well, one night down and only a few months to go." She smiled half-heartedly.

Itachi laughed slightly. "Oh, great."

Mikoto ruffled his hair. "When he's finished put the bottle on the bureau and I'll pick it up in the morning when I wake you up. I think you got it from here. Good night you two" She smiled and turned towards the door.

"Good night mom."

She turned to him and smiled. "See you in the morning sweetie. I'll turn the light off because it'll be bright enough in here with the moonlight shining through." She flipped the light switch off and closed the door quietly.

Itachi sighed contently and walked over to the rocking chair by the window. Sasuke calmed down now, and was slowly falling asleep as he drank his milk.

He sat down and smiled down at his brother. "Good night Otouto." He yawned and slowly closed his eyes to let sleep overtake him.

"_I remember you sleeping in my arms, peacefully that night. I woke up the next morning in the rocking chair with you still in my arms. I wish we could still be that close today. But I know you will never understand my true intentions I placed upon you. You will never be able to see clearly, until you remove the obstacle obstructing your view of the truth, because that obstacle is me. By the time you notice, it will be too late." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way, has any one seen the new Naruto opening? 0_o That was my face throughout the whole thing! XD LOL I'm kinda confused a bit, like why were they suddenly dancing when there is a war going on? WHAT WERE THOSE ANIMATORS **_**THINKING**_**? I mean, why were the jonin and the Raikage suddenly leaping into the air like a ballerina would? XP I liked the parts where they showed Sai and they were flying above the water though! :D I love him! ^_^ Tell me what you thought of the opening and story! I'm very curious if it was just me with that face throughout the whole opening. :P Please review and thank you for reading! :D**


	3. Memory 3: The Acceptance Letter

_Uchiha Memories_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, but if I did Sasuke and Itachi would be together forever! Yay! XD**

**A/N: There is a _slight_ awkward**** shonen-ai moment in this chapter. ^^;; But it's nothing erotic or anything like that, and I like to think of it as brotherly love! XD This is NOT a **_**yaoi**_** fanfiction in case you were wondering. (I want to make one soon though! XD) **

**Also, I thought about showing Sasuke's memories too! ^^ Now we'll get to hear Sasuke's thoughts at certain parts in future chapters! Yay! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Memory 3: The Acceptance Letter<strong>

A young raven was slowly approaching the border of the Land of Fire. He was traveling alone and wore a grey cloak. He was meeting up with his Nii-San to settle his battle of hatred once and for all. The raven had waited for this moment for years, and he was finally prepared for what lied ahead.

He smirked.

He couldn't wait to finally show his Nii-San the hatred he stored for him all these years.

"_Nii-San I've done what you've told me to do. I lived all these years fostering my hate for you. Your life will finally end by my hand. I will avenge our clan and restore the Uchiha name!"_

His smirk grew as he continued walking under the moonlight.

* * *

><p>The older raven sighed and sat up from the couch. "You really are a foolish little brother, Sasuke." He mumbled as he stood up.<p>

He walked down the hallway and froze when he saw his father's office door. He gritted his teeth and slowly pushed the door in.

The door creaked as he stepped inside. He walked a few feet and narrowed his eyes when he saw his father's desk. He raised his arm to knock all the papers and objects off his desk in one swoop.

Lightning struck outside the window. The flash lit the room and he stopped his arm when he noticed documents labeled 'Top-Secret Confidential.' He picked a file up and stared at it blankly with his Sharingan eyes. He noticed the file was dated a few days before the massacre of the clan and began to read it. His eyes widened when he saw it was addressed to him.

_Anbu Captain Itachi Uchiha,_

_First, we are truly saddened to inform you of the passing of Shisui Uchiha. We know the two of you were close friends, and our hearts go out to you and the Uchiha Clan. _

_Second, we would like to congratulate you for being directed as one of the Head Captains of the Anbu Black Ops. May you complete many missions successfully and become an even more excellent Shinobi. _

_Furthermore, because of your elected position, the Third Hokage has nominated you as his personal body guard whenever necessary. You have achieved one of the highest honors a ninja can be granted, and we fully congratulate you on your efforts. _

_May you achieve even more success in the future._

_Sincerely, _

_Konoha Anbu Black Ops Headquarters _

He tossed the paper to the side and picked up another one. This one was also addressed to him.

_Itachi Uchiha,_

_You are to be the main piece for the overthrow of the Konoha assembly_ _planned by the Uchiha Clan. You will relay any information you have obtained from the Anbu units and report it to the Uchiha Clan. If you are not honest, we have ways of getting the information out of you, as you already know. It's best not to start any unwanted scuffs, unless you would rather be a traitor to your clan. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Uchiha Police Force_

His heart sank at the last sentence. He sighed as he tossed the letter aside and continued rummaging through his father's paperwork. His eyes went wide at a letter he knew all too well. He picked up the faded letter and gazed down at it, smiling as he read.

The raven sighed and put the letter back on the desk. "Otouto, I've never seen you that happy before." A flash of lightning lit the room again, followed by a rumble of thunder. "I wish you would smile like that one more time for me." He said softly, and looked up as the rain began to pick up on the rooftop.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, there is a letter addressed to you!" His mother called happily as she walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Hn?" The young raven turned to his mother with a mouthful of his breakfast.

Itachi chuckled as he took a spoonful of his cereal into his mouth.

Mikoto laughed as she walked towards the table with the letter. "I said there's a letter for you in the mail!" She said cheerfully with a smile.

Sasuke swallowed his food quickly. "What for?" He said curiously as he wiped his mouth.

Itachi turned to him and smiled. "Why don't you just open it and see for yourself?" He said teasingly and placed his elbows on the table with his hands under his chin.

Sasuke blushed. "F-Fine." He muttered as he took the letter off the table and opened it.

Mikoto and Itachi smiled when they saw his eyes widened in shock as he read.

"What does it say sweetie? Why don't you read it out loud for us?"

Sasuke slowly nodded as he began reading out loud.

_Dear Sasuke Uchiha,_

_We wish to congratulate you for being accepted into Konoha Academy. Be warned; the road to being a ninja is a long and difficult path. You will encounter missions you never thought were possible. But that is what it means to be a ninja. _

_Just by being in Konoha Academy does not automatically make you a ninja, though. You will be put through rigorous tests and training. Only the best of the best will graduate as a ninja. But once you graduate, you will still be placed as a beginner ninja, a genin. Only those who follow the 'Way of the Ninja' may increase their rankings. For they, are the ones who truly know what it means to be called 'ninja.' _

_We wish you the best of luck in your training. Who knows, maybe you'll become the next Hokage. _

_Sincerely,_

_Konoha Academy _

He slowly put the letter down and stared at the wall in front of him, wide-eyed.

"I-I'm a-acc-accepted in-in-t-to th-the K-Ko-Konoha A-Ac-Academy?" He said aghast as he turned his head to them slowly.

Itachi chuckled. "Congratulations Otouto!" The older raven said happily, as he reached over and pulled his Otouto onto his lap and hugged him.

His eyes were still in shock as his brother held him, waiting for it to all sink in. He turned to his mother.

"W-Wait, s-so I'm r-really in th-the A-Academy n-now?" He said breathlessly as he sat on his Nii-san's lap.

Mikoto smiled warmly. "Yes sweetie, you're in the Academy." She ruffled his hair as he stared at her.

Itachi pulled Sasuke away from him slightly to look at his reaction. Sasuke turned to Itachi slowly and the elder nodded with a smile. A smile slowly formed on the younger raven's lips as his face lit up with joy. Sasuke began laughing happily as he grinned.

"I'm going to become a ninja!" He shouted, and looked into his brother's eyes. "I'm one step closer to going on missions with you one day, Aniki!"

He placed his hands on the elder's chest and looked up at him. Itachi eyes widened in surprise at his brothers words. He grinned at the younger as he pulled him back to him.

"Thank you, Otouto." He whispered into his ear. Sasuke giggled and blushed at the feel of his Nii-san's breath, tickling his ear.

"I'm really going to become a ninja!" He cheered as he extended his arms wide in the air from excitement. The elder chuckled.

"Yes, I think we, and all of Konoha heard you the first time, Otouto," He teased as he readjusted his brother on his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I have an idea, what if I treated you to ice-cream to celebrate later?" Sasuke beamed even more at his Nii-san.

"I think that would be a great idea, Nii-san!" He hugged his older brother tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," He softly chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "I'll take you to the ice-cream stand later after lunch, and then we can go to the park too." He smiled warmly as he lifted Sasuke back into his seat and picked up his bowl and walked towards the sink.

Sasuke grinned happily, and then his smile slowly faded away as he stared at his cereal bowl, disappointedly. Itachi walked back to his seat and looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong, Otouto?" He reached an arm around his shoulder and smiled softly as he sat down.

"You have to leave soon right?" He signed as he continued staring at his half eaten cereal.

Itachi sighed, sadly.

"_If only you knew what the rest of my day was going to be like, Otouto. Would you still hate me if you ever found out the things I've tried to prevent? Or would you become a pacifist like I? I think we both know the answer to that, because of the level of pride you carry for the Uchiha name. You truly are, an Uchiha; maybe even more than I. I guess I've let father down for soiling the Uchiha name. But that's why you're still here, Sasuke; to become the hero of our village and rebuild our cursed clan. That was my wish from the beginning. But will you actually follow my will in the end?"_

"I'll be back before you know it, Otouto. As soon as I get back, we'll spend the whole day together to celebrate. Does that sound like a good idea?" He said sincerely with a smile.

Sasuke slowly turned to him and smiled half-heartedly.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you, Aniki." He said softly and looked back down at his cereal.

Itachi sighed. "Fine, I guess you leave me no choice, Otouto." He closed his eyes and took his arm away from the younger.

Sasuke stared at him questionably from the change of his voice.

"What's wrong Nii-" Before he could finish his sentence, Itachi began tickling all around the younger's torso.

"WAIT, STOP IT NII-SAN!" Sasuke was grinning and laughing at the top of his lungs as he tried to pry his brother's hands away from him.

_The man stood with a smile on his lips as he chuckled._

Itachi laughed at his brother's failed attempts as he continued to tickle him.

"Come on Otouto, you always enjoyed being tickled when you were a baby! I don't understand why you don't now!" He sneered as he continued tickling Sasuke, laughing.

"NII-SAN, I CAN'T BREATHE!" Sasuke gasped as he slowly fell out of his seat and to the floor.

Itachi quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's head and waist as he fell with him.

Sasuke was cushioned from the fall with Itachi's strong arms as he landed on his back. Sasuke looked up at Itachi with wide eyes at the position they were in.

Itachi was straddling Sasuke as his long hair gently kissed the younger's cheeks. He was lying on top of Sasuke's chest, and his lips were inches away from his Otouto's. The older raven's hand was cupping the younger's head as he gazed down at him with his onyx eyes.

"_I'll never forget that moment, Otouto. The way you looked at me, was as if you were frightened by me. You had that same face when you saw me that night. I'll never be able to forget that face."_

"Ni-Ni-Sa-San," Sasuke stammered as he blushed and turned his head away from Itachi. "Plea-Please get-get off of m-me."

"_I wanted to stay that close to you as long as I could, and I still do. But I guess you didn't feel the same, Otouto."_

Itachi eyes widened slightly at Sasuke's plea.

He slowly sat up with his bangs covering his face. The older raven placed his hand on his kneecap as he stood up. He slowly reached a hand down to Sasuke with a half-hearted smile.

"Come here, Otouto. I'll help you up." Itachi said softly.

Sasuke turned to Itachi with the look of embarrassment and slight fear on his face. He slowly reached his own hand out to Itachi's and took it.

The older raven pulled him to his feet.

He ruffled Sasuke's hair with a small smile. "I have to go, but as soon as I get back we'll go out for ice-cream." He reassured Sasuke as he turned.

Sasuke nodded as he watched him walk towards the hall.

Itachi's fake smile quickly faded as he walked down the hall to his room, casually. He opened his door and walked through the threshold.

His back leaned against the door as he closed it and stared up at the ceiling. He covered his eyes with his hand as he slowly slid down with his head curled into his neck. The raven placed his head on his knees and his other hand turned into a fist. He sat in the silence of the dark room as tears began to fall.

"_I remember silently crying to myself for what seemed like an eternity, when it was really only a few minutes. That was one of the first times I've ever truly cried, Otouto. And I've noticed, the only times I ever cry, have something to do with you." _

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he picked up his bowl and placed it in the sink.<p>

He wondered why he blushed when Itachi's lips were inches away from his own. Was he coming down with a fever?

He placed his hand to his forehead.

No, because he doesn't feel warm now and it was only at that moment. Then what was that feeling he felt? He couldn't describe it clearly, but he felt warm inside and yet frightened of his Aniki. Wait, why did he feel frightened? He was his brother! Nii-San would do anything for him! He would never try to hurt him!

He of course always loved his brother, like the rest of his family. And yet, what was this strange new feeling? He couldn't tell if he liked it, or resented it.

* * *

><p>Itachi slowly stood up as he wiped his eyes with his wrist. He grabbed his Anbu uniform off the hanger in his closet and walked into the bathroom.<p>

He turned towards the mirror and looked at his reflection, aghast.

His eyes were puffy and there were tearstains running down his red cheeks. His bangs were stuck to his forehead from the residue of sweat forming on his face.

He sighed and began undressing.

The raven didn't plan on taking _another_ shower before seeing the Hokage, but the way he looked now, would appear very suspicious to the Kage and Sasuke.

_Sasuke… _

His heart sank as he remembered the look on his face when was hovering over him. His face showed, _fear. _He never wanted to see that face on his Otouto ever again.

The elder stepped into the shower and sighed, sadly.

The feel of the warm water running down his body was soothing to him; after all he had been through these past few days.

He was more stressed then he ever thought a human could be. He had been having secret meetings with the Hokage about the Uchiha Clan's planned coup d'état. He had to be a double agent for both sides and today, he would have to choose a definite side. That is what part of the meeting would be about today.

He already decided what side and what he wanted to do, but it was up to the Advisers if they agreed. The Hokage would be telling him their decision today; and if the Uchiha would fall back and cooperate with the negotiations placed before them by the Hokage.

"_It should have been obvious from the beginning; they would never listen to the Hokage. Why would they compromise with the man they detested so much?"_

He wished to be loyal to the village for peace. But no matter what, he would still be looked down on as the person who betrayed his clan. He would never have his life back. He would have no family, friends, or even his own village to go home to without looking like a wanted criminal; all because of his father's selfish plan to take over the village's leadership.

He slapped his hand against the shower's wall and brought his other hand to his face.

Itachi stared blankly through his fingers at the drain as the water cascaded down his face.

"What choices do I have left?" He mumbled. "I want peace, but the only way that's possible is…" He sighed deeply at the thought as he lifted his hand from the shower wall and turned off the shower.

The raven continued looking down at the drain until the pool of water floating above it faded away. His hair bangs were stuck to his face as trails of water cascaded down his cheeks and back.

He tilted his head up and slid the shower curtain to the side. The elder grabbed a towel off the rack and dried his hair with it the best he could. He took the towel away from his hair and hung it around his shoulders as he gazed at the foggy mirror. The raven wiped the mirror with his hand and looked at his blurry reflection.

He looked better, but felt worse.

The raven sighed and began drying the rest of his body. Once he was done, he tossed the wet towel into the hamper and changed into his uniform.

"Please, let there be a better solution to this dispute." He whispered as he tied his hair back into a ponytail.

The elder opened the door and walked to his bedroom window. He opened the window and jumped out.

All you could see, was a flash jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>"Itachi Uchiha, your mission has been confirmed," A loud, sad voice said as he stared at the raven bowing at his feet. "You will eradicate the Uchiha Clan in a single night for the peace and stability of this village and the Fire Nation. After you have done this, you will be placed in the bingo books of all the Lands as an S-Rank rogue ninja. I'm sorry for what lies ahead for you, but it's for the best to stop the Fourth Great Ninja War from occurring. Please understand, Itachi. We will always be grateful to you for this, and we will not send our own ninjas after you as long as I am Hokage." He finished his statement with sadness in his eyes for the Uchiha in front of him.<p>

No human could bear that big of burden of their shoulders for the rest of their life. But it had already been decided long ago who would do it. He's the only one who could do it, because he shares the same eyes as them.

Itachi slowly nodded as a tear developed in his eyelid, ready to fall.

He knew it would eventually come to this, there would be no over way. But he could never _kill_ his darling Otouto. After all Sasuke said to him about one day going on missions together, he would never be able to grant his wish; because Sasuke would be long…dead.

Itachi fell at the Hokage's feet with his hands into fists. He punched the floorboards in rage at his clan.

"_Is this whole bond of hatred really all because of the Sage of the Sixth Paths' sons? I'm an Uchiha, and I wish for peace. I don't want to fight, and yet, I'm a ninja because of the Uchiha. How does this make sense? Is the blood of the Uchiha really that deep in your veins, Otouto? Do you really feel this much hate for the village you once called home? I'm the opposite. I feel no bad blood for our village, but for our clan."_

The Advisers gawked at Itachi with distaste. He was an Anbu Captain, and yet here he was showing his emotions in front of the Hokage like this. They had never seen Itachi with _any_ emotion before, and he had always been an excellent example for ninja to follow. But the way he was acting now…

They both huffed as they crossed their arms and stared at the walls, as if they appeared suddenly interesting.

Sarutobi stared at Itachi as he let out all his anger, sadness, and fear. He didn't mind Itachi acting like this in front of him. In fact, he was glad.

He knelt down and placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi looked up at him with tearstained eyes in shock. The Hokage softly smiled at him.

"You are a great man, Itachi, and even a better brother." He said softly as Itachi's eyes looked at him with even more sadness at the mention of the word, 'brother.'

"I'm very sorry, Hokage-Sama," He quickly wiped his eyes. "Please forgive my rudeness; I don't understand what came over me." He began to stand up, but Sarutobi caught him by the wrist and stopped him. Itachi looked at him questionably.

"Itachi, it's better if you let it all out. I know you've been stressed more than normal these past few weeks, but this is an order; I want you to cry and scream until you feel you can't anymore. Trust me, you'll feel better once you do." He said reassuringly with a soft smile as he rubbed his back.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock at the command he was told. He automatically began howling out in sadness as he gasped and cried his eyes out.

The Advisers looked at him aghast, and then scrunched their noses in the air as if they came across something foul.

"_At that moment, I didn't care how much of a fool I appeared to them. I knew I had to let it all out, and he knew I wouldn't be able to anywhere else. I am eternally grateful to the Hokage. More than he could have ever understood. I was allowed to feel human at that moment, for the first time in years."_

The Advisers left the scene after a few minutes and slammed the door as they walked out.

Itachi continued crying as he slammed his fist at the floorboard until he bled through his gloves.

"PLEASE, LET ME SAVE SASUKE!" Itachi screamed. "I'LL DO ANYTHING!" He punched his fist even harder on the floorboard.

"_You were the only thing on my mind the whole time. I only cared about your wellbeing and the village's. How selfish am I?"_

Sarutobi stopped his fist and looked at him with soft eyes. "Itachi, I have an idea."

Itachi looked at him curiously through his tearstained eyes. "What might that be, sir?" His voice cracked as he tried to compose himself.

Sarutobi smiled. "I think I know a way we can save Sasuke."

The raven looked at him with wide eyes.

Sarutobi sighed. "But, his life will completely turn upside down," Itachi gazed down at the floor, sadly. "If you help lead him down the correct path, he could turn into a hero for the village."

Itachi quickly looked up at him with his mouth opened ajar. "A hero you say? Then that would mean…" His eyes widened further in realization.

Sarutobi nodded. "That was the way you said you wished to go when it came up in discussion. Do you still wish it?" He said seriously.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, that is the way I feel I should go for the sins I'm about to commit." He whispered, sadly.

Sarutobi looked at him with sad eyes. "You will have one week before the night of your mission," Itachi looked at him in disbelief. "I know that doesn't give you enough time to plan and make the last moments with your family the best, but that's the latest I could postpone the mission."

Itachi slowly nodded. "Thank you, Hokage-Sama," He bowed. "May I request one last thing?"

"What might that be?" Sarutobi said curiously.

Itachi raised his head and looked him straight in the eye. "Please, don't let Sasuke ever find out the truth." The raven bowed deeply at the Hokage's feet.

Sarutobi gazed at him with a small smile. "I understand. I will do my best to shield him from the truth and any harm, as long as I am Hokage."

Itachi's eyes widened and he bowed even deeper at the Hokage's feet. "Thank you, thank you Hokage-Sama! I am eternally grateful to you!" Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he thanked him.

"_I'll never forget how kind Hokage-Sama was to me. And you shouldn't either, Otouto; for he was the one who thought of a way to save your life. If he hadn't found a loophole to how I wished to die, you wouldn't be here and I would have committed suicide not long after." _

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, to celebrate I'll make tomato soup for dinner. Does that sound okay?" His mother called out as she walked through the threshold of the sliding door to the backyard.<p>

Sasuke was practicing his shuriken techniques on a tree. He turned to her with smile on his face and ran to her.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" He hugged his mother. "Thank you, mom!" He said happily with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome, sweetie," She smiled and hugged him. "Itachi should be home soon, so you you'll be by yourself for a few minutes," She let go of him and turned towards the door. "I'll be back before you know it."

Sasuke nodded.

She turned back to him. "Oh, and please don't pester your brother as soon as he walks in. He's been under a lot of stress lately from the Anbu." She said softly as she walked through the threshold and into the house.

Sasuke looked down and sighed. "Okay." He mumbled and continued throwing shuriken at the tree.

* * *

><p>Itachi pushed the front door open and stepped through the threshold.<p>

Could the plan he made really work? Would everything fall into place, or into pieces?

"I'm home!" He called out as he closed the door.

Silence.

Itachi looked curiously around for his hyper Otouto. He would normally tackle him into a hug before he even walked in. Where could he be?

His eyes widened in fear and he quickly ran down the hall

"_I though the worst when you didn't greet me, as you always would do. Did someone take you from me? Whenever I came home from a mission stressed, you would always cheer me up. So why weren't you there?"_

"Otouto, where are you?" The older raven called in a panic as he ran through the house.

He ran down another hall and saw in the corner of his eye the sliding door opened. The raven quickly ran through it and stopped when he saw his Otouto practicing his Shuriken Jutsu.

Sasuke turned to him and his eyes widened at his Nii-San's expression. "Nii-San, what's wrong?" He dropped his shuriken and ran to his brother.

Itachi looked at him in relief and then crouched down with his arms open. The young raven tackled him into a hug, but was confused why his Nii-San looked panicked before.

He looked into his brother's eyes. "Nii-San are you okay?"

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes Otouto, I'm fine." He hugged his brother tighter.

Sasuke snuggled his head into Itachi's neck. "If you say so." He whispered.

"_I wanted to cry again, right then and there. I couldn't stand lying to you, as much as losing you."_

The older raven let go of Sasuke and wrapped the younger's arms around his neck. He then placed his arms under his knees and lifted him up. Sasuke was surprised at his brother as he was lifted.

"Where are we going, Aniki?" He said in a confused voice.

Itachi chuckled softly. "Didn't I say as soon as I got home we would go for ice-cream?" He asked teasingly.

Sasuke's eyes lit up with joy. "We're going to get ice-cream?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes Otouto, we're getting ice-cream." He smiled as he walked through the front door.

Sasuke smiled even more. "Thank you, Nii-San!" He hugged his brother tighter.

"You're welcome, Otouto." He said as he closed the door and walked down the street with his brother on his back.

"_That was one of the last times I saw joy in your face, Otouto. I would do anything to see your face with joy again. But not the kind of sick-twisted joy you have when you're standing next to a dead corpse, thinking it's me."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't fit this memory into one chapter without it being a **_**little**_** too long. ^^;; So the next chapter will continue where it left off a little. I don't want this memory to drag on too much, so the next chapter may be a little shorter. Thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated! :D **


	4. Memory 4: IceCream and an Usuratonkachi

_Uchiha Memories_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, but if I did, *evil laugh* XD **

**A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry for the delay! ^^;; Yay! Chapter 4! ^^ Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! It really means a lot! :'D This one was a lot of fun to write for me! Please review at the end and tell me what you thought! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Ice-Cream and an Usuratonkachi<strong>

Itachi and Sasuke sat on a park bench as they ate their ice-cream. The younger had ordered chocolate, while the older ordered vanilla.

They were watching a group of kids Sasuke's age play on a swing set. The kids were laughing and smiling as they played tag and pushed each other higher on the swings. People were walking their dogs and eating ice-cream under the afternoon sky.

Sasuke sat with a smile on his face as he ate his ice-cream. Chocolate was all over his chin and cheeks. Itachi chuckled softly at his brother's chocolate covered face.

"Otouto, you're making a mess." He laughed.

The younger raven looked up at him. "No I'm not." He mumbled and turned his head away from his brother with a blush on his face.

Itachi chuckled. "You're being very foolish, Otouto." He smiled and poked Sasuke in the forehead.

Sasuke groaned. "Aniki," He whined. "Will you stop doing that please?" He begged as he rubbed his forehead.

The older raven sighed. "Sorry Otouto; it's a bit of a habit." He smiled.

Sasuke huffed and turned away from Itachi as he continued eating his ice-cream. Chocolate was smeared across his chin and beginning to drip onto his shirt and down his wrist.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows at him as he watched his Otouto eat his ice-cream and not even care how messy his face and clothes were beginning to be.

The elder chuckled as he took a napkin the ice-cream lady gave him out of his pocket. "Come here." He held the napkin up with a smile.

Sasuke slowly turned his head and pouted as he looked at Itachi in the corner of his eye.

"Don't be like that, Otouto. Please come here. I'm sorry."

The younger slowly moved closer to Itachi, letting him wipe his face as he continued to pout.

"How can you make this big of mess in only a few minutes, Otouto?" He asked as he wiped his chin with a smile.

"Hn!" Sasuke tried to turn away, but Itachi grabbed his chin, stopping him.

"Just hold still, Otouto. I'm almost done." The older raven sighed.

Sasuke stayed still and let Itachi finish wiping his face. Once Itachi let go of his chin and put the napkin down, Sasuke quickly began eating his ice-cream again.

Itachi sighed and chuckled softly. "Otouto, take it easy. Please don't make another mess."

The younger stopped eating his ice-cream and sighed. "Fine." He mumbled and began eating it slower.

Itachi smiled and ruffled his hair with his free hand. He looked in the corner of his eye and saw a blond running towards them with a wide grin. Itachi looked at him curiously as he approached them, while Sasuke was too busy eating his ice-cream to notice.

"Hey! Do you wanna play with me?" The blond asked happily as he ran and waved his hand in the air, indicating Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up from his ice-cream and stared at the blond, dumbfounded.

The blond stopped in front of them panting, and pointed his thumb to his chest.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled loudly, grinning. Sasuke looked at him in disbelief, while Itachi chuckled at his expression. "What's your name?" He shouted happily.

The younger raven continued to stare at him with his mouth agape. Speechless at how loud the blond was.

Itachi smiled and turned to Sasuke. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Otouto?"

Naruto's grin faded as he looked at Sasuke's expression. He looked at Sasuke then to Itachi.

"What's wrong with him? Can't he talk?" He said, pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha," He growled and turned his head away from the blond with a pout. "Usuratonkachi." He mumbled.

Naruto's eyes widened and then glared at him, making a fist. "What did you say? I only asked you your name and if you wanted to play with me!" He yelled with his fist in the air.

Itachi's eyes widened at his Otouto's behavior, and then narrowed. "Sasuke, he only asked you your name and if you wanted to play with him. _Apologize._" The younger's eyes widened at the tone of his voice and lowered his head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry, Nii-San." He whispered looking at his hands.

Itachi cleared his throat, indicating for him to continue.

"And Naruto." He mumbled.

Naruto smiled and placed his hands behind his head. "It's alright." He grinned.

Itachi sighed in relief and turned to the blond. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke is my Otouto. It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

The blond stared at Itachi in disbelief at his politeness towards him. He waited for Itachi to throw his ice-cream at him and then laugh. But after a few seconds, he never did and instead looked at him confused.

Naruto grinned again, even bigger. "Yeah! It's nice to meet you too!" He laughed, nodding. Itachi smiled and nodded too at the blond.

He turned to his Otouto. "I'll throw our ice-cream cones out while you go play with him, okay?"

Sasuke quickly turned to him in protest. "But, Nii-San-"

"He'll be happy to play with you, Naruto." He said smiling to Naruto as he stood up and took Sasuke's finished ice-cream out of his hand.

"Wait, Nii-San; I don't want to!" He stood up.

"It'll be good for you to make some friends, Otouto," He explained. "That way, you won't feel lonely while you're at the Academy," The older raven turned to Naruto. "You're in the Academy this year too, correct?"

The blond grinned widely. "You bet I am!" He yelled enthusiastically.

Sasuke groaned from his obnoxious behavior.

Itachi smiled at him and turned to Sasuke. "See? You already know someone in your class and you'll be able to hang out with him on your first day," He chuckled. "You'll be best friends before you know it."

The younger raven's eyes widened. "Me? Best friends with _him_?" He pointed to the blond in shock. Itachi nodded with a smile.

"No way!" The younger raven folded his arms and turned his head away from him. Naruto glared at him.

"I'll be back, Otouto," He turned to leave. "Why don't you two go play on the swings? I'll meet you there." Naruto's eyes lit up at the mention of the swings and grinned brightly.

"Yeah! Let's go, Sasuke!" He grabbed the raven's arm and pulled him towards the swings.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

The blond smiled. "Your Nii-San said you would play with me, so we're going on the swings first!"

"No! Let go of me, you idiot!" He struggled trying to free himself from his hold.

Naruto wheeled around and glared. "What did you say, _teme_?" He growled.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Nii-San come back! Don't leave me with him! He's crazy!" The younger raven yelled as he was dragged towards the swings.

Itachi laughed as he watched them from a distance, hidden from there sight.

"_You made a lifelong friend and you didn't even know it, Otouto. While you used to envy my skills, I would envy your ability to make friends, without even realizing. But do you realize now how important of friend he is to you? When I'm gone, he'll be your only family left, in a way."_

Sasuke gloomily sat on a swing with his hands on the chains looking at the ground; while Naruto was happily swinging next to him. Itachi chuckled at the sight.

_"You both are complete opposites, and yet you're both the same."_

Naruto ceased laughing when he saw Sasuke, and stopped his swing.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Don't you like playing on the swings?" He asked curiously.

The younger raven sighed. "I want my Nii-San and I don't want to play."

The blond looked at Sasuke with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll play with you, Naruto, if I join in." The older raven said with a smile as he walked closer to them.

The younger raven's head shot up. "What? You'll play with us, Nii-San?" He said aghast. Itachi nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes lit up as he approached them. The younger raven hopped off the swing and ran towards his brother. He tackled his brother into a hug as the elder laughed.

"So you'll play with Naruto now?" He asked with a smile.

Sasuke nodded happily as he smiled in his Nii-San's arms. Naruto softly smiled from the swings as he watched the two brothers hug.

Sasuke let go of Itachi and ran towards his swing and sat down with his feet kicking in the air.

Itachi chuckled as he walked over to him. "I assume you want me to push you, right, Otouto?" The younger raven nodded happily to him.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's waist and pulled him back. The younger giggled at the touch.

The older raven let go of him, causing him to swing high in the air. Sasuke laughed as he soared higher and higher.

"This is so much fun Nii-San!" He grinned. "Higher, higher!"

Itachi laughed. "Hang on a minute, Otouto. I have to push Naruto too.

Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi pushed him back. The younger raven pouted to himself as he continued to soar; jealous of Naruto getting his Nii-San's full attention. The blond laughed as he swung next to Sasuke.

"Thanks Itachi!" The blond said laughing with a huge grin on his face.

Itachi smiled. "You're welcome, but I want the two of you to try to get along, okay?" He asked with his arms folded.

"Okay Itachi!" Naruto agreed without even listening to what he said.

"And you, Otouto?" Itachi asked seriously.

Sasuke groaned. "Fine."

The elder smiled. "Thank you, Otouto." He switched to Sasuke and continued pushing him. Sasuke softly smiled as he soared higher and higher.

_"I find it interesting how you made friends with the boy who carried the Kyuubi sealed within him. Did you ever notice the dark chakra that lingered from him, Otouto? All the villagers knew who he really was, except for the children. I knew who he was, and I never understood why they would treat him badly just because he was a Jinchuuriki. I'm glad you made friends with him, Otouto. For it seems, he may be the only one who can set you on the correct path after I'm gone." _

* * *

><p>Two ravens and a blond played under the orange glow of the late afternoon sky. They were playing tag, and the younger raven was it. He pouted with his arms folded as the blond and the elder ran away from him, smiling.<p>

The older raven turned to him as he slowly came to a stop. "Oh, come on, Otouto," He stopped half-way across the field from him. "Naruto caught you, so you're it," He waited for his brother to respond and sighed as he watched him continue to pout. "Stop pouting and try to catch us."

"Yeah, Sasuke," The blond stopped and shouted across the field as a smirk appeared on his lips. "Stop being such a _CHICKEN_!"

Itachi sighed, anticipating his brother's usual response to the blond.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and glared as he ran as fast as he could towards the grinning blond. "TAKE IT BACK, _USURATONKACHI_!"

The older raven softly chuckled as he watched his Otouto chase the blond all around the field. "At least you got him moving, Naruto!" He shouted to the blond in thanks as he ran towards them.

Naruto laughed as Sasuke tried to catch him. "Can't catch me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke growled at the blond. He looked in the corner of his eye, and saw Itachi running a few yards away from him. He smirked to himself and ran towards his brother instead.

"I'm going to get you, Nii-San!" He laughed as he ran closer to Itachi.

The older raven wasn't nearly running as fast as he could and slowed down to a slight jug. He smiled as his brother tried to catch him with his arms extended in front of him.

"Foolish Otouto, how could you catch me if you can't even keep up with me?" He laughed.

The younger raven ran even faster towards his Nii-San, smiling. Itachi turned around with his arms open as the younger tackled him to the ground.

Sasuke grinned. "Looks like I caught you, Nii-San!" The two laughed as they held each other in each other's arms.

Naruto laughed as he ran to them. "You're it, Itachi!" He pointed at Itachi, grinning.

The older raven looked up at Naruto with sad eyes. "Sorry Naruto," He lifted Sasuke up onto his back. "Sasuke and I have to go home for dinner."

Naruto eyes slowly sank. He then quickly smiled again as he placed his hands behind his head.

"That's okay; as long as we can play again soon!" He grinned.

Sasuke looked at him curiously and then smiled softly. "Sure." He smiled as he nodded.

"Of course, Naruto." Itachi said and smiled softly too, with Sasuke on his back.

The blond grinned and turned with his hand raised in the air, lazily. "Well, see ya later, Sasuke, Itachi."

"I'll see you at the Academy, Naruto." Naruto turned around, surprised.

He smiled widely at Sasuke. "Yeah." He nodded and continued walking away with a smile on his face.

Itachi turned his head to Sasuke. "Well, shall we go?" He said as he turned towards the path home.

The younger raven nodded happily. "Yeah! Mom said she would make tomato soup for dinner to celebrate!" He giggled as Itachi began walking.

Itachi rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Again? We had that last week."

Sasuke pouted. "But Nii-San," He whined. "It's my favorite and we're celebrating my acceptance into the Academy to become a ninja!"

The older raven sighed. "I suppose that's a good enough reason." He teased.

Sasuke turned his head away from him and continued to pout. Itachi chuckled at his Otouto's reaction.

The younger suddenly turned to him with a small smile and a blush. "I still haven't told father I'm in the Academy yet." He whispered.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly and then turned to normal as he turned his head to him with a small smile. "I'm sure he'll be proud both of his sons will be exceptional ninja."

Sasuke blushed. "You think I'll be as good as you, Nii-San?"

The elder smiled. "No," Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "You'll be an even better ninja and man than I'll ever be."

The younger stared at him with his mouth agape. Processing what his Nii-San had said.

"No, no. Nii-San, I can't become a better ninja or man than you." He whispered with a blush.

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke, you can do anything as long as you put your mind to it and never give up," He turned to him with a smile. "Trust me; you will surpass me one day."

"_You will not only surpass me, but carry on my will. That is what I thought from the beginning. But it seems things have changed, haven't they, Otouto?"_

"But, Nii-San," The younger whined with a blush. "You graduated at only seven years old and even became a Chunin at ten! I'm eight and I haven't even unlocked the Sharingan yet!"

"Age has nothing to do with ability. As long as you are patient and try your best every day, you will be rewarded later on."

They walked in silence for a few minutes under the setting sun. Itachi looked up when he felt Sasuke's small arms wrap around his neck tighter. He smiled softly as the younger rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Nii-San" He whispered softly.

"You're welcome, Otouto." He whispered back with a soft smile.

Sasuke returned the smile as his eyes began to close.

"_I realized something just then. I would never be able to see you smile like that ever again."_

* * *

><p>"Welcome home boys!" Mikoto said cheerfully as Itachi walked in with Sasuke sleeping softly on his shoulder.<p>

Itachi nodded. "Hello mother." He whispered. Not wanting to disturb his Otouto's slumber.

She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit." She whispered as she turned back towards the kitchen.

The elder raven nodded and gently moved Sasuke's arms away from his neck and sat him down on the couch. He sat down next to him, and gazed softly at the sleeping raven.

"_You always looked peaceful as you slept. Even though you've changed, do you still have the same habits? I hope so. Then I would know a part of the 'you' I once knew is still there. But, I'll never be able to know now."_

"Oh, and Itachi," He woke from his trance and looked at his mother. "Your father said he would like to speak with you."

"I understand." He nodded and turned back to Sasuke.

Mikoto smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Itachi sighed once she was gone.

"_Whenever I talked to father, it would always be about the clan or a mission. We never would have a real conversation about anything. That's the way it had always been, and I accepted it. But you, Otouto, you would try your hardest for him to acknowledge and accept you. Was it really worth it in the end? Did his opinion really mean that much to you?"_

Sasuke stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his onyx eyes at Itachi.

"Are we home already, Nii-San?" He said sleepily as he rubbed his eye with his wrist and sat up.

Itachi smiled. "Yes Otouto; we're home." He whispered softly as he brushed his Otouto's hair out of his eyes.

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds and then his eyes lit up. "I have to tell father I'm in the Academy!" He said excitedly as he jumped off the couch and ran out of the room.

The older raven's eyes widened. "Otouto, wait!" He shouted as he ran after him.

Sasuke quickly ran to his father's office and opened the door as Itachi grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Otouto please-"

"Father guess what-!"

"SASUKE! How _dare_ you enter my room without knocking! You should know better!" Fugaku yelled as he began to glare at Sasuke with his arms crossed.

Sasuke eyes widened and he slowly looked down at that the floor. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, f-father." He whispered.

Fugaku ignored him and crossed his arms as he looked up at Itachi for an explanation.

Itachi silently sighed as he fell to his knees and bowed to Fugaku. "I'm sorry, father. Please excuse him."

The younger raven looked down at Itachi with shocked eyes. Tears slowly began forming in his onyx eyes.

"Hn. Why can't you be like your older brother?" He muttered.

Itachi glared at the floor as he tightened his fist. His eyes widened when he saw a droplet of water hit the floor. He heard Sasuke begin to sniffle and rose up from the floor.

"Mother said you wished to speak with me?" He said seriously.

Fugaku glared harder at Sasuke and looked up at Itachi with narrowed eyes.

_"Was it wrong when I felt a burden lift after I killed him?"_

Fugaku sighed deeply. "You are to go on a critical mission next week, and I shall be joining you."

"What day will the mission take place, father?"

Fugaku looked at Itachi seriously. "Wednesday." Itachi's eyes widened.

Sasuke quickly looked up with widened eyes and turned to his brother then to his father.

"Um, f-father Wednesday is my-"

"This mission is very important for the clan." Fugaku ignored Sasuke as if he wasn't even there.

The younger raven's head sank as Itachi looked at him in the corner of his eye, sadly.

"I won't be going on Wednesday's mission."

Sasuke's head shot up and his eyes widened as he looked at Itachi.

Fugaku looked at Itachi, shocked. "Have you lost your mind? You know how important it is! What on earth are you saying?" He shouted at Itachi.

"I'm attending Sasuke's Ninja Academy Entrance Ceremony on Wednesday."

The younger raven blushed slightly as he looked at Itachi in the corner of his eye.

Fugaku's eyes widened at Itachi. He then looked at Sasuke with a glare.

"It's customary for students' families to attend," Itachi explained with a smile. "You also received a notice, father?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi shocked and then slowly turned to Fugaku.

Fugaku sighed in defeat. "Alright fine, enough," He grunted as he stood up. "I'll go to the Academy on Wednesday." He finished with a glare at Sasuke as he walked out of the room.

Itachi sighed and shifted closer to Sasuke and hugged him. "Sorry, Otouto; father is under a bit of stress at the moment. He didn't mean to forget about your orientation. Please understand." He whispered softly into his Otouto's ear.

"_Stress was always the excuse mother and I would use whenever father treated you coldly. Did you ever notice how his 'stress' never seemed to go away?"_

The younger raven sniffed. "Ni-Ni-San, how long has he known?" He whispered.

Itachi's eyes opened wide and then sunk. "He's known since mother and I found out the news earlier this morning, before you woke up."

"Was he h-happy?" Sasuke's voice cracked.

The older raven closed his eyes. "Yes. He was proud of you." He whispered.

Sasuke slowly smiled and dug his head into Itachi's neck. "That's good." He said softly as a cascaded down his cheek.

Itachi's eyes sank as he patted Sasuke's head, soothingly.

_"I could never stand lying to you; but now that I look back, it seems like that's all I've ever done."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if you were annoyed about Naruto being added in. ^^;; I thought it would be a good idea to add in how Sasuke met Naruto for fun! :D Well, my interpretation. Sorry if you found this chapter boring, but I found it a lot of fun to write! ^^ Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! :D**


End file.
